


To Catch a Thief

by Mizu7



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Jewel Thief AU, Master Jewel Thief! Amelie, Not so Innocent Bystander! Lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizu7/pseuds/Mizu7
Summary: “You have no shame”“Have you seen this place?” she laughed, her arms outstretched as she gestured to everything around her,”This isn’t about shame. This is survival”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for Reypadawanjedi for her personal thief au. Thank you rey!

The first time it happened it was out of pure luck. Or some twist of fate. 

 

Had Lena not woken up in the middle of the night they could have bypassed each other and been on their merry way without ever being aware of the others presence. 

 

But no. 

 

Lena just had to wake up right at the exact moment at this time on this night. 

 

She lived in the middle of downtown, police sirens were just a part of the usual ambience of the city. Right up there with noisy neighbors, dogs barking and cars honking for seemingly no reason. But for whatever reason the wailing sirens were closer than usual, just outside of her window, four police cars whizzed by and screamed as they went, jolting her out of sleep. 

 

She groaned, pulling her pillow over her head to block it all out, they seemed to be circling the apartment. The screaming amplified by the empty streets and echoing across the buildings like a cavern. 

 

Silently letting loose a string of curses under her breath she sat up, yawning and smacking her lips as she glanced over at the clock. 

 

Which read three in the morning. 

 

“Oh my Goooooood….” she whined, flopping over on her side. 

 

Her ears ringing, finding a rhythm in the sirens that seeped into her skull and refused to let sleep come once again.

 

It was too late now, her eyes were wide open and body alert to her parched lips and dry throat. 

 

With an exasperated huff she managed to crawl her way out of bed, her feet touching the cold floor sent immediate shocks up her spine, as if she weren’t awake enough already. Grabbing her old hoodie from the floor, she slipped it over her head as she made quick strides towards the kitchen. 

 

Closets were bigger than her apartment but it was the best she could do on her measly pay, three steps out of her room she nearly bumped into the counter. Honestly she was lucky to find a place so close to work in the first place, she told herself everyday it was worth the extra thirty minutes to sleep in. But with each broken knob, fluctuating electricity and wallpaper peeling in the corners that statement was becoming harder to believe. 

 

It could have been worse, but it would have been nice for the heater to work. 

 

She opened her fridge and there was a decent supply of food, at least she wasn’t starving though her diet mainly consisted of leftover pizza, beer and water bottles. Of which she pulled one out and gently tapped the door closed with the back of her foot as she turned around and cracked it open. 

 

But she managed to get one quick swig in before realizing something was...off. 

 

Her tiny “living room”, consisting of a single two person couch and a television that was probably older than her and barely worked was as it should be. But something just felt strange, like she was being watched.

 

Red lights and another round of screaming sirens whizzed past her window. 

 

She sighed and walked over to the window, taking short sips as she watched them go by and disappear around the corner. 

 

Who ever they were looking for must have really pissed them off. 

 

Speaking of which.

 

Just as she glanced down at her window, finding it just slightly cracked open letting in a cold breeze, something she made a point of not doing due to said heating issues, a leather gloved hand slipped out of the darkness from the corner of her eye and clamped around her mouth from behind. 

 

“Mmph!”

 

“Shh shh! It’s ok I won’t hurt you cherie” a voice cooed gently in a hushed whisper though this did little to ease her panic.

 

“I just need a place to hide from the cops for a couple of hours” 

 

Oh just her luck.

 

“Also you left your window unlocked. Did you know that’s dangerous when there’s a thief in your neighborhood?” she had a smile in her voice, playful and confident. 

 

Seconds passed, as Lena made no movement of fighting back or struggle to escape, the mysterious thief slowly released her hand from her mouth. That is to say Lena wasn’t exactly pleased with this outcome, she spun around but just as she was able to get out,“And why should I-”

 

A wad of cash was in her face.

 

“Half now, other half later”    
  


Lena stared at it for a long moment, realizing it was in fact a roll of money with two zeros on the end of each one.

 

She grabbed the money in a flash.

 

“...there’s beer in the fridge if you’re interested”

 

“Don’t mind if I do” she grinned, turning on her heel towards the fridge while Lena counted the cash with a sparkle in her eyes. 

 

If this was half then the rest could pay her rent for the month. 

 

“They must really want you something fierce” she mumbled, closing the window and locking it shut as the police cars circled once more. 

 

“What can I say? They don’t like a tease and I’m not easy” she laughed, having no trouble finding said beer or the bottle opener. She leaned on the counter taking a long drink, looking comfortable and cozy like she lived there. Just how long had she been hiding here? 

 

“You don’t know who I am do you?”

 

Tearing her eyes from the money in her grasp she peered through the darkness of her home at the stranger. The weak streetlights outside barely illuminating the silhouette of a tall thin woman with sharp eyes and a wicked smile. 

 

But Lena just shook her head.

 

“Should I?”

 

Her grin widened,”Perfect...”

 

“My T.v is crap so I’m a bit out of loop”

 

The thief laughed but shrugged anyway, “It’s safer for the both of us if you-”

 

But she stopped, frozen in place and eyes widen. 

 

Before Lena could ask the noise became louder and closer. Of a dozen hurried and heavy footsteps running down the hall outside. One by one, the police knocked on her neighbor’s doors. They must have spotted her coming into the apartment building but still searched for exactly where.

 

“Bedroom! Quick!” 

 

The thief ran for it, bolting into her room just seconds before the door was being violently pounded on. 

 

“This is the police opened up!” they screamed. 

 

Lena quickly pocketed her cash into her hoodie and took a deep breath. Had she stayed asleep any longer this would have been her wake up call, she was doomed to just not sleep tonight it would seem.   

 

“Alright alright keep your knickers on!” she huffed, feeling a resurgence of annoyance swell in her throat. Which she hoped would be enough to give them the slip. 

 

She opened the door just as she let loose an obnoxious yawn,”Can I help you mate?”

 

“Pardon the intrusion miss-”

 

“Not pardoned”

 

“But we are on a man hunt, could we search your home?” 

 

The burly man lifted up an official document stating he could do just that before she could argue with him.

 

“Well you got a warrant, not like I can say no” she huffed, pushing the door open she mockingly gestured for him to come in. 

 

It was out of her hands now, hopefully the thief was as notorious as she seemed to claim. The last thing Lena needed was to be arrested for hiding a criminal.

 

Flicking the lights on his way he slowly surveyed the small place but found nothing out of place at first glance. The window was locked shut, dirty laundry and trash littered the floor and the small couch. She very clearly lived alone in her sad little apartment. 

 

“Nice place” he scoffed, a chuckle in his voice. 

 

Lena crossed her arms, leaning against the wall as he continued to slowly turn and let his eyes wander her home. 

 

“Thanks mate, you done yet?” she grumbled, though immediately regret it as her voice came off as defensive and earned a suspicious eyebrow raise from the man.

 

“Well I’m not too sure…” he started, walking over to the counter and the lone bottle of beer that sat there, fairly full and obviously not been there long,”Are you?” 

 

Lena stiffened.

 

It was a little odd that there were two bottles of beer that weren’t even close to done. 

 

“Don’t judge” she hissed,”It’s been a rough week ok?”

 

By some miracle, he looked over at her, his eyes screaming at her pathetic life with just the slightest smile on his face,”My apologies...may I search your room?”

 

She rolled her eyes and nodded, pretending to not care although her heart rate tripled and it was not in her stomach. 

 

Leaning against the door frame she watched as he flicked the light on and was thoroughly disappointed. 

 

He checked under the bed, in the closet, in her bathroom.

 

Nothing.

 

“Thank you for your cooperation” he said,”Have a good evening” 

 

And that was it.

 

Thankfully he didn’t see the jaw drop or gawking eyes as he left, leaving Lena in stunned silence.

She not only lied straight to a policeman’s face, she hid a criminal, made money off of it and she also got away with it. 

 

A massive grin split on her face as she reached into her pocket and recounted her cash. Perhaps it wasn’t such a bad night after all. 

 

Flipping the lights off as she returned to bed finding sleep will be much easier knowing she could afford a new t.v soon, or maybe even actual ingredients for actual food.

 

But as she hopped back into bed, slipping her feet under the covers she felt something brush up against her sweatpants. Carefully putting her money down beside her, she pushed the blankets back to find an envelope there. 

 

Which did bring up a question...where did she go anyway?

 

Grabbing the white envelope, she turned it over to find a perfect kiss on the center in dark purple like a calling sign. 

 

“I don’t know who you are but…”

 

The contents within made her cheeks burn as her smile grew. 

 

A single card in beautiful handwriting and the other half of her payment in exchange for hiding her.

 

_ ‘Merci _ ~’ 

 

“I think I love you”

 

* * *

 

 

But that was the first time. 

 

The second time Lena knew better. 

 

Paying her bills and rent first she went out to the grocery store and bought actual food, fruit and lettuce, things to actually create something from ingredients rather than re heating tv dinners.

 

Speaking of which, the second thing she did was buy a new tv.

 

Exhausted from another meaningless day of work and even worse on tips, she could at least come home to a nice salad and beer. They cancelled each other out she told herself, at her sad attempt at being healthy. 

 

Food in hand she plopped into her couch and turned on the tv, melting into the old sofa until it could devour her soul while taking in a long swig of beer. 

 

_ Master thief strikes again!  _

 

Oh. 

 

_ Once again she has alluded police. Escaping with precious jewels worth hundreds and  thousands dollars.  _

 

Lena nearly spat out her drink. 

 

_ The reward for her capture has doubled, if you have any information about this thief notify the authorities immediately.  _

 

There it was. Plain as day, the only piece of evidence they had on this elusive thief was a simple white card and a familiar shade of dark purple lipstick at the center. Perfectly placed on top of a bed of red velvet where beautiful jewelry and diamonds once sat.

 

The very same thief she let into her home that paid her off to stay silent was in fact a world renowned jewel thief, quite literally worth millions. 

 

And that stingy bitch only gave her a measly roll? 

 

“...what a cheapskate…”

 

 

* * *

 

 

A week later Lena awoke to the sound of sirens, noisy neighbors, dogs barking, cars honking, the crack of a bottle opening and the hiss of air escaping. Her eyes shot open, immediately awake and aware and out of bed. 

 

“Nice Tv” she said, smiling innocently while taking a short drink. 

 

“Again? Really?” Lena huffed, running a hand through her messy hair with a short yawn,”You don’t think they’ll catch on?” 

 

But she just shrugged. 

 

“Turns out your window is unlocked because it’s broken, also I know I can buy your trust so…” 

 

Her cool words trailed away as she pulled out yet another roll of cash, identical to the previous one. 

 

But this time, Lena crossed her arms. 

 

“Oooooh no you don’t. Double it” 

 

The Thief paused, her beer hovering inches from her lips. 

 

“I beg your pardon?” 

 

“Turning you in would make me a fortune” Lena stood her ground with a determined glare despite the frumpy pajamas, “So you might as well make it worth my while” 

 

She stood still for a moment, slowly withdrawing the roll back into her coat before quietly setting her drink down. Lena watched her as she turned around and flicked on the small light beside the fridge, just enough to clearly see the face of her blackmailer. 

 

And for the first time, Lena able to fully see the Thief. Just as tall and narrowed featured as she assumed, of course the traditional black clothing and hair pulled back tight into a ponytail but her eyes were sharp and confident, dangerous and yet playful. 

 

“What’s your name?” she asked, with a small smile on her face. 

 

“Lena” 

 

With a nod, she reached further into her coat, grabbing what intended to be the other half but now two rolls of money offered out to her. 

 

Lena did her best to not swipe the cash too fast or desperate. 

 

“Although I might have to stop by another time for your other half...can’t say I was expecting this” 

 

“How do I know you’ll come back?” she pocketed the cash, casually keeping her hands deep within it, her fists closed around the rolls tight,”You could always just bail now” 

 

Leaning on the counter, she shrugged and said “My name is Amelie Lacroix” 

 

Lena waited, as if she was supposed to know that name? It didn’t sound familiar. But now that she thought about it, no broadcast or news channel knew it either. 

 

“With that, you could tell the police and they could find out more about me and eventually track me down” 

 

Oh. 

 

“I’ll come back and pay you in full as I promised. If I don’t, tell them” 

 

Lena’s eyes narrowed in suspicion, “...you’re awfully trusting for a thief”

 

“I have honor”

 

She scoffed, “Coulda fooled me” 

 

“Says the one who is blackmailing the thief” Amelie tilted her head ever so slightly, looking amused as her eyes trailed downwards at her hands that remained in her pockets, Lena mumbling, briefly looking away as she slipped her hands out of her hoodie.

 

“You have no shame” 

 

“Have you seen this place?” she laughed, her arms outstretched as she gestured to everything around her,”This isn’t about shame. This is survival” 

 

Amelie hummed, a small noise of agreement, “I can understand that” 

 

It was well after midnight, there was no telling if or when she would leave but more importantly she was wide awake now that her pockets were quite literally full and burning. With a shrug, when in Rome as they say, she went to the fridge and pulled out a beer for herself. 

 

“...that how you started?” she asked gently, forcing herself in a casual conversation, it was the least she could do for the person paying her rent two months straight. She held her hand out, silently requesting for the opener. 

 

“Some people are gifted to paint or create music. I have swift fingers” she winked, placing the silver opener into her grasp,“It puts food on the table but now I have a reputation to uphold”

 

There was just the smallest tinge of pride in her voice, being both feared and wanted (in every sense of the word) one would think she were a celebrity. 

 

Returning to the opposite side of the counter, Lena leaned up against it and took a quick swig before mentioning,“...a radio broadcast started calling you…’Widowmaker’?” 

 

The grin on her face could have been seen for miles. 

 

“I started that little rumor” she laughed, a cat thief was a dime a dozen. But a black widow? A spider like thief able to weave a web and sneak in and out without leaving a trace or no survivors? Granted she never had to actually kill anyone, most of her inanimate targets weren’t heavily guarded. But she started a few fake blogs about how she did kill a man leaving his wife a widow and here they were. 

 

“I enjoy that name. It brings fears and mystery” she sighed, like it were romantic. 

 

“Not wrong I suppose. A little dramatic though” 

 

“I try to entertain” she winked, swiping her drink as she took long strides towards the couch,“So! How much extra would it cost me to hide out here for the rest of the evening?” 

 

Lena watched her as she plopped into the couch, her legs kicked up and tilting the bottle up for a long drink. She got comfy real fast. 

 

“You are VERY trusting for a thief”

 

But she just shrugged,“Well, I also hid a handful of diamonds in your apartment...good luck trying to find them”

 

Lena’s jaw dropped. Of course she covered her bases, worst case scenario she could take Lena down with her, she was already paid off to hide a wanted criminal, no doubt she would be arrested for assisting.  

 

“Oh my god...”

 

And yet Amelie smiled, not in a sinister way with the intention of blackmailing for the sake of control but like a cat that was selecting her spot to sleep and call her own.

 

“Well?” 

 

Yet, when she shoved her hands into her pockets, feeling the two wads of cash and the other half soon to come...and the possibility of more on the way in the future...Lena found herself smiling. 

 

“What do you like to drink?” 

 


	2. Partner in Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is all in and so is Amelie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. I had no intention of continuing this but the response was awesome and I got a bunch of ideas so this will now be a three part series! :D Thank you to moonwatcher13 for commissioning this chapter!

**_SSSSHHHHHCKKKK This is SquSHHHCKKKKKK-In pursuit of-SHKKKKKSHHHHH All units converge onSHHHHHHH-_ **

 

Lena bought a police radio, which wasn’t as hard to get a hold of as she originally thought. 

 

“What do you think?” she casually asked over her shoulder as she tweaked the knobs, searching for a channel to listen into while holding the old headphones that were probably used on a much larger head as she needed to keep a good grip on it to keep it from falling right off her ear. 

 

Amelie had just silently slipped in through the window, gently closing it shut behind her. She was just about to admire the brand new window as it closed without a single squeak or struggle, (Not that this had stopped her before but that gesture was nice) but upon entering the dark apartment save for the small light by the kitchen counter, there was Lena, sitting with complete concentration on the bar stool with a radio on the table. 

 

She couldn’t believe it. 

 

It had only been a few days since they made official arrangements to be partners and Lena was all in. 

 

She continued to work as a deadbeat waitress despite now receiving a cut of Amelie’s “profits” which was more than what she made in a month. She put it in her savings account in bits at a time to not raise any suspicion and made purchases in cash.

 

She stocked her fridge with drinks and snacks of Amelie’s choosing, leaving them out on the new table, in front of the new couch with new blankets and pillows. All of it would be at the ready when she returned from a successful haul, she could kick off her shoes and relax while the police scrambled to search the city for her. The situation couldn’t have landed in a more perfect place for her. 

 

“Why does it feel like you’ve done this before cherie?” she laughed, playfully plucking the unfinished bottle of hard cider that sat beside the radio, taking a quick swig. 

 

Every time she tested her limits of comfort.

 

And everyday Lena couldn’t care less. 

 

As if they had been old chums since grade school when they had only met less than a month ago. 

 

Lena shrugged, pulling off the headphones and switching the old radio off, listening to it hum itself into silence. 

 

“Nah I just used to watch criminal dramas a lot which by the way, I just listened in and they called off the search so you’re in the clear for tonight. Also I got old unmarked prepaid phones so I can let you know where they blue boys are headed so you can avoid em. Granted just make sure they don’t spot you on a phone or they’ll track it and find me then you’re fucked” 

 

Turning in her seat, she reached out and swiped back the bottle from her grasp as Amelie was frozen in surprise. 

 

She smiled against the cold glass, enjoying the look on her face. Clearly she had no idea what she was in for when they agreed to this deal, and to be honest neither did Lena but she never experienced having her pockets literally bursting. 

 

Speaking of which, Lena held out an empty palm while she took her long drink. 

 

But Amelie laughed, smiling as she reaching into her bag and pulled out a large stack of hundreds, crisp and fresh from the bank and into her hand. 

 

“Careful Oxton, I might be falling for you”

 

Lena rolled her eyes, putting the bottle down and turning her attention to the stack in her grasp, missing the look of mischief in Amelie’s smile. 

 

“Do you usually when someone demands money of you?”

 

“This is not a demand. It’s a consensual partnership with blackmail undertones” 

 

Lena shrugged in agreement, “Fair enough” 

 

Swinging her legs out from under her, Amelie plopped on the couch flat on her back, letting out a lung full of air like an exhausted balloon, finally relaxing and becoming one with the cushions. 

 

“This...is a wonderful couch…” she mumbled, fighting a yawn but losing terribly, draping her arm over her eyes she was well on her way into a peaceful rest still dressed and belt of gadgets around her. 

 

Lena was well on her way back to bed, closing up shop which was proving to be rather difficult with her eyes glued to the stack of money as she carefully counted each one and mentally assigned each bill for something she needed to buy in the future. 

 

“Well, pleasure doing business with you Miss Lacro….”her words trailed away as something caught her eye. 

 

The thief wore black, as one did when hiding among the shadows and staying out of sight in the dark of night. But along her arm that draped over her eyes was long line of red, a deep gash torn into forearm of her sleeve and flesh from her elbow halfway towards her wrist. 

 

“Y...you’re bleeding!” 

 

Amelie grunted in response, lifting her tired limb up just enough to squint her tired eyes at the girl’s panicked expression. 

 

She paused for a moment, thinking and digesting her words, following her eyes that lead straight to herself. 

 

Lifting her arm up, she folded it towards herself as much as she could to spot the long red slice in her skin she had no idea was even there. Too busy literally climbing rooftops and sprinting for her life to realize she nearly bled on the brand new couch.  

 

“....oh right, I was wondering what that was...ha…” she laughed, which quickly died as now she was aware of her injury, it began to sting,”...ow…”

 

Lena made a mental note to purchase a new first aid kit as the one she fetched had old bandages that were probably years old and not fit for patching her up but it was going to have to do. 

 

Much to Amelie’s annoyance, she forced her tired body to sit up with an exaggerated groan as Lena sat the supplies on the table before taking a seat directly across from her. She hissed in pain, rolling up her torn sleeve to see for herself the damage.

 

“Oh for God’s sake what happened” Lena sighed, grabbing the damp towel and placing it over her forearm as it was covered in blood, indicating she had it for awhile and never noticed it soaking her sleeve, Amelie bit her lip, hand tightening into a fist as she hissed in pain. 

 

“...I think... I clipped myself on the roof trying to escape” she mumbled, a little annoyed with herself for getting herself injured in a silly manner but it happened from time to time. However having someone else dress her wounds was new. 

 

She cautiously glanced upwards, forcing a chuckle at the situation,”You don’t have to do this, I can clean up myself” 

 

But Lena was lost for a moment, freezing in place as she held the towel around her arm, watching the crimson just barely seep through the white, spots of pink beneath the fringe. 

 

A suddenly realization of how dangerous this was. 

 

Lena was here, at home, comfortable in her pajamas beside a police radio but otherwise completely in the dark while Amelie was literally there. In the Jewelry store, the bank, the vault, clinging to walls, hiding from cameras, running from police and scaling buildings.  

 

She was going to need to learn how to remove bullets out of a human body pretty soon. 

 

“I can’t lose my money maker” she scoffed, snapping back into reality and removing the towel,”The least I can do is make life a little easier for you” 

 

“Aw you do care” Amelie laughed though it was quickly silenced with another rag doused in alcohol placed over her wound.

 

A quick round of cursing under her breath, they silently exchanged jobs. Amelie held onto the rag against her wound while Lena grabbed the bandages, unrolling and prepping them.

 

“Yeah well...have you had a partner in crime before?”

 

“Actually yes” she smiled fondly as a memory flashed over her eyes despite the sting of her cut, of someone else tending to her wounds and cursing at her in a language she couldn’t understand but felt the words pouring out with concern and anger but more so with love. 

 

“My siblings...so to speak, we were orphaned and abandoned. We stuck together and realized rather early on we had particular talents in pick pocketing” she shrugged,”We were just kids trying to survive and now look at us” 

 

“Where are they now?”

 

“Well…” she started, putting down the rag and holding her arm out to her, immediately Lena reached out and began to carefully place the white gauze over her injury. 

 

“My sister, she called herself Sombra, something cool in spanish I guess, she was our hacker. She could mess with any security system out there, no one would have any idea we were even there and not once were we caught” 

 

She noticed Lena had slowed, wrapping the bandage around her arm at snail’s pace to listen to her story. 

  
“She could steal millions just from walking by someone, reading their card with some tech she practically invented. It’s now a rather common tool” 

 

Lena gulped, she assumed those protective card sleeves were ridiculous but now she suddenly felt the need to get one now that she was loaded,”Good to know…”

 

“But she hacked her way into some classified government facility and she had to disappear. Last I checked she’s somewhere in Russia? But then again, I got a call from somewhere in Guatemala a day later so” 

 

She laughed, shaking her head as she continued to wrap a second layer for good measure, ”You guys certainly were a bunch of misfits”

 

“It gets better, my brother called himself Reaper” 

 

“Oh I am ready for this story”

 

“He was a jewel thief like me but he preferred physical cash”

 

Amelie hissed suddenly, she was rather distracted with her tale and tightened the bandage a bit too much. She mumbled a quick apology and loosened it. 

 

“But if you think I’m dramatic, my brother would purposely find a bank with the most guards. In his mind, he couldn’t get caught if no one was alive to tell it” she rolled her eyes,”He would even place the dead bodies with their arms up and finger pointed towards the vault that he emptied, it was his calling card”  

 

“Suddenly Widowmaker doesn’t seem so bad” 

 

“I have no idea where he is, he eventually did get caught when one too many guards overpowered him. To be fair he did take out half of them but last I checked he escaped prison, probably keeping a low profile in Los Angeles, he loves it there”

 

Finally, Lena gently tied the end of the bandage up and she was done, red seeping through faintly but it would be enough to get her through the night.  

 

Satisfied, she gathering up the supplies and stood up,“Quite a family you got there” 

 

“Indeed” Amelie sighed, carefully unlacing her boots, more than ready to call it a night,”And yourself?”

 

Lena paused a moment before replying, stashing the small first aid kit by the kitchen, making sure it would be in a place she could grab it quickly seeing as this might be a recurring thing.

 

“Isn’t it a little dangerous to get...you know...too close?”

 

At this she laughed, kicking her boots off and flopping backwards into the couch,“You really have been watching too many dramas” 

 

Lena huffed, avoiding eye contact suddenly as she began to clean up, putting the radio away and silencing the tv,“Seriously though, seems a little risky to get...attached you know?” 

 

“My life is risky business” 

 

She glanced over at the thief who casually lounged on the couch, her head propped up at on her good arm, making absolutely no attempt in hiding that she was clearly checking her out. Her cheeks burned but she held on. 

 

“Fair enough...but I don’t have anything interesting to tell. Pop’s dead, Mum might as well be and I’m here alone. Nothing special” she shrugged.

 

“That couldn’t be further from the truth” 

 

It was getting very warm in here, did the heater suddenly start working? Regardless Lena took it with a grain of salt and shook her head, shooting a weak glare over at the smug thief, “Yeah yeah, flattery isn’t getting you anywhere. I’m still stressed out you got yourself hurt” 

 

But she just shrugged, a nonchalant hum of something not at all a big deal to her, “It’s apart of the job” 

 

At this she stopped, finished cleaning up and returning her apartment from criminal backup headquarters to normal she let out a long sigh as she returned her hands to the front pockets of her hoodie. Feeling the large stack of cash in between her fingers but it did little to distract her from something she had thought about from the beginning. 

 

“...So...do you just, keep doing this? Do you ever stop?”

 

Amelie heard the worry in her voice but decided against pointing it out. 

 

“I do actually, I’ll take what I need and go into hiding for a few months, sometimes a year. If I keep going they get smarter, start predicting my movements. When I go underground, they forget about me. Then the cycle continues” she leaned back against the couch, letting out a low groan as she stretched like a cat. 

 

“Any idea when that will be for this season of yours?”

 

Amelie’s eyes sparkled, a grin splitting across her face as she suddenly sat straight up, excited  at the thought of her next big venture,”I have my eyes on the Pharaoh's Eye, a diamond bigger than your fist. It’s worth millions” 

 

At this, Lena’s eyes went wide, jaw slack and at full attention. 

 

“It was recently transferred here downtown, I’ve been following it and planning this heist for months, everything I’ve done was in preparation. I’ve studied the police, their techniques, the security, routes, everything”

 

“You’re insane” she laughed but out of the ridiculousness of it,”They probably know you’re gearing up for this big heist” 

 

“Of course, it will be a trap but with your help, it will be a cakewalk”

 

It was a terrible idea, a terrible and dangerous idea with a beautiful diamond that could get her out of her apartment and out of her terrible life. A jewel worth that much, and judging by how angry the police chief was getting every time she slipped through his fingers, there was no doubt in her mind that he was not going to hold back as they continued on. Yet Amelie looked her dead in the eyes with such confidence Lena found herself smiling just as big and excited as she.

 

Well...that and she was already up to her eyeballs in criminal offenses, there was no going back now.

 

“So what’s the plan?”

* * *

 

 

**_Stay away from Main st and 7th there is a barricade_ **

 

**_Helicopter was deployed, stay out of sight it should be reaching the target in ten minutes_ **

 

“All the time in the world…” she hummed to herself, closing her bag up tight before hoisting it over her shoulder, it’s added weight of gems and jewelry brought shivers of excitement along her back. She was out of the building a full ten seconds before the security cameras kicked back in, a new record. 

 

**_Merci~_ **

She quickly texted a response, the faint green backlit phone buzzed, indicating the text was sent. It took her a few tries to get used to flip phones again but it was well worth it. With eyes and ears around her, she was making great time. 

 

Lena was in her apartment, watching the local news reporting on the incident on the tv, laptop open with a map of downtown, listening in on the police radio for their movements and phone on, listening, watching and updating her accordingly. 

 

Tonight was their third performance working together, the first two times Amelie had her sights on the downtown bank, a risky move as it was dangerously close to the police station but with Lena’s help she made it out completely by passing any nearby patrols. They didn’t know what hit them until the next day. 

 

Running on a high of victory, tonight she snuck into the jewelers where the multi million dollar diamond would be housed in a few days. Taking her time in studying the layout, making notes of cameras and the like, but for now she was done and out of the building, well on her way back to base where a nice warm couch, drink and hopefully those cookies they had been fighting over were waiting for her, if she was lucky she could get there in time before Lena ate them all.

 

Until her phone buzzed violently in her pocket.

 

**_OH MY GOD TWO HELICOPTERS, THREE CARS JUST WHIZZED PAST ME. RUN ._ **

 

On cue, the sirens grew louder just barely masking the familiar distant hum of police choppers overhead and headed straight towards her. 

 

No time to respond, she booked it, leaping from the rooftop and grabbing onto the edge of the adjacent building, carefully climbing down into the alleyway. Though she preferred to parkour her way out of situations, if a copter spotted her then she’s done for. Her location was still unknown to them and she preferred to keep it that way for as long as possible. With her back pressed to the wall and crouching beside a dumpster she slipped her phone out and called. Risky but necessary. 

 

“I need a route asap” 

 

“Where are you!?” Lena shrieked, not used to this level of panic and stress. 

 

“I’m next to the old market, the one with the cookies I’m convinced are laced with drugs?” 

 

“Now is not the time for your dry humor Amelie!”

 

“They are delicious and addicting, you can’t tell me-”

 

“Two cars are going to pass by, that’s your opening, just book it” 

 

Just as she said, the sirens screeched into the night, speeding right past her and further into town while the choppers began to circle. 

 

“I’ll be home soon darling, leave the light on for me~” 

 

Amelie tightened the straps of her bag around her chest and sprinted, into the empty sidewalks and across the street. She was still several blocks away from the apartments, but the first thing she did upon arriving in this city was learning the lay out of the alleys and hidden crevices she could weave between buildings and hide. 

 

The thrill of silence, quietly slicing glass and swiping beautiful gems or handfuls of cash was exciting but this part?

 

Running from police on foot, leaping from rooftop to rooftop, they even called helicopters just to find her? Two of them? She was rather flattered.

 

The apartment was in sight, several floors up where the faint glow of the tv flickered through the window. Now she just had to climb it, which was no big deal she had been climbing trees as a child but as the sirens grew louder and the helicopters began to reach the other end of their circle, it was going to be a close call. 

 

Her phone buzzed wildly in her pocket as she made a mad dash across the street, temporarily out in the open but the momentum was enough to allow her a few steps up the wall until she had to grasp the brick building and began to climb. Her phone vibrated again and again, Lena was calling her repeatedly in a panic as her eyes were glued to the tv and radio that screamed orders to anyone listening to turn around and head towards Lena’s apartment, someone must have spotted her. 

 

The helicopter was getting closer, she could hear it now but refused to look back, knowing full well that if she did, she would see it approaching with its lights scanning the ground for her. 

 

This….was actually cutting it really close. 

 

“Shit shit shit shit shit shit” she hissed under her breath, her leather gloves gripping and scrambling upwards, desperately pulling herself up. Her hands within the gloves becoming clammy as sweat began to building on the back of her neck and brow.

 

The helicopter was roaring behind her now, this was it. If the pilot so much as looked up instead of towards the ground they would clearly see a black clad body scaling a wall with a bag strapped to her back, full of something. Not suspicious at all. 

 

But the window opened, with Lena’s upper body sticking out with her hand outstretched towards her, panic and stress stricken over her eyes. 

 

The moment she was close enough, she reached out and grabbed her hand, pushing herself forward as Lena yanked her inside. 

 

She barely had time to close the window as the two of them immediately dropped to the floor with Lena’s back pressed up against the wall beneath the window, pulling Amelie close to her body the two curled up to appear smaller and froze; waiting. 

 

A bright light passed over the apartment, the two utterly still as the room was lit up for a moment as the spotlight of the police helicopter washed over the building before it disappeared and moved on.

 

It wasn’t until the roar of the chopper faded away did they become painfully aware of how heavy they were panting. Amelie remained on the floor, heaving, desperate to catch her breath while her heart slammed against her ribcage, her legs painfully aware of the stress and climb, her fingers sore but she lay there with a smile on her face. 

 

Lena scrambled to stand, pulling the blinds closed in case they decided to circle again. 

 

“H….holy fuck…” she gasped, clutching the blinds for a moment as the apartment fell into silence save for their hearts thumping from the adrenaline now suddenly halted, leaving them breathless and relieved.

 

Amelie pulled the bag off her body and tossed it aside, watching the gems and stacks of money slip out of the opening and spill onto the floor. A perfect show of her haul tonight, it was dramatic but she preferred it that way, especially the way Lena’s eyes sparkled. 

 

“You….did it” she laughed, flopping to the ground beside her as her legs gave way. What a stressful evening. 

 

The thief suddenly sat up, like a resurgence of excitement coursed through her body, she reached out and held her partner’s face in her hands. Lena froze. 

 

“ **We** did it!” she laughed, gently smushing her face,”You brilliant little shit!”

 

Unable to contain her joy she pulled the girl in and placed a kiss right on target. 

 

Without her, she would have been facing a sentence that would have left her rotting in prison. She couldn’t help but feel thankful.  

 

Lena’s eyes went wide in shock, remaining completely still until the adrenaline from the night’s activities caught up with her. She will later blame it on the excitement, the thrill of the chase, on the high of victory, but regardless of her excuse, she kissed her back. Clutching at her black shirt and pulling her closer. 

 

Jewels and money littered the floor where eventually clothes joined. 

 

The police searched the city for hours but by the time they called off the search and doubled the price for her capture, the two were fast asleep and tangled in each other’s limbs on the couch.


	3. When in Rome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yolo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commissioned once again by ReyPadawanJedi to bring her brilliant AU to a close. Thank you Rey!
> 
> She also requested some smut stuff so here we go!

“It was just once… Just one time, no big deal...just-”

 

Lena jumped as her phone buzzed violently against the table, she glanced down at it and quickly referred to the map on her laptop as she read the text:

 

_ 2nd Ave blocked. Need a re-route.  _

 

“Never again, won’t ever happen again,” she mumbled to herself as she swiped the phone up and replied.

 

_ Back up and try 3rd.  _

 

Seconds later, a response. 

 

_ Looks clear. I’ll be home soon darling~  _

 

Lena remained still for a moment, staring down at the new set of words on her screen. 

 

She could hear her voice as she read it. That god awful, beautiful, smooth as silk, and frustrating beyond all things voice that brought chills down her spine at just the memory of it. 

 

It had been a couple of day since their… celebration for giving the police the slip. Honestly, they barely made it; it wasn’t something to celebrate in her humble opinion, but the adrenaline was high, some things were… well not exactly said; more like clothes were removed, and that was it. Apparently Amelie found it exciting to be nearly caught- not that Lena was complaining. 

 

An extremely attractive woman got her excited too, but that wasn’t the point here. 

 

They were supposed to have a strict “partnership relationship” only. 

 

Not that this was ever communicated at all, but it was the safest route. This was going to be a dangerous venture and getting involved would be a trap. The possibility of a hostage situation or blackmail with the police- Lena watched a lot of movies. She knew what the police were about. 

 

Unfortunately, the worst part about this was that Lena was awful at following her own advice. 

 

“Good evening~” 

 

Lena straightened up, whipping around just in time to see Amelie gently closing the window behind her with a satisfied huff and a hop in her step. She removed the bag slung from her shoulders and dropped it on the couch; the jewelry inside from this evenings heist jingled as it plopped. 

 

“Hey, cutting it a little close aren’t you? You’re getting way too over-confident,” she huffed, turning the police radio off and slamming the laptop shut. 

 

For a moment Amelie stopped, her hands planted on her hips as she watched the girl with a raised brow.  

 

“My apologies, I didn’t think you cared that much.” She grinned.

 

Lena’s eye twitched; there was a smile in her voice and a cheerful chuckle behind it that only made the burning sensation in her stomach and head worsen. 

 

“Of course I care, you’re my money maker, remember?” She grumbled, shooting the tall woman a glare before turning back around to continue cleaning up for the night. ”And if you keep it up, they’re going to find us and…and…I uh….” 

 

Before she knew it Amelie stood directly behind her chair, firm hands placed on her shoulders, instantly freezing her on the spot, and that silky smooth voice against her ear drowning her words into a puddled mess. 

 

“Shhhh...you are so tense.” She purred, gently squeezing, her thumbs pressing just above her shoulder blades in a painfully blissful manner; there was nothing on earth that could stop the smallest moan from escaping her. 

 

“...l-look I’m sorry I’m just… Stressed out with this big heist and all and….and...uh…” Her voice trailed away into a soft sigh as the pressure increased, hands trailing towards the back of her neck and both thumbs pressing into the base of her skull. 

 

“Really tense...”  she hummed, lips teasingly brushing against the tip of her ear. 

 

A few more seconds and she would have been lost to the void of that voice again, but somehow Lena managed to snap out of it for a moment, sharply pulling away, much to Amelie’s surprise. 

 

“Oooooh, wait a minute, wait a minute, no no no hang on a second here...“

 

Amelie immediately dropped her hands and stepped back as Lena spun around in her chair to face her. Lena gulped and looked away for a moment, as if to shake off her daze and flushed face. 

 

She lifted a single finger up to her as she caught her breath, “You… and your hot face needs to stop for like… ten seconds… Look… about… the other day….” 

 

Amelie raised a brow with a small smirk on her face, clearly enjoying the struggle, but remained silent to listen.   
  


“I just… It was a one time thing… Right? After this heist we split right? You go into hiding? Never see each other again? Right?” 

 

Crossing her arms across her chest and resting her chin on her fist, her head tilted just so slightly to look as coy as she sounded,“You are so intent on getting rid of me. Did you not enjoy it?”

 

“Oh God, are you kidding? That was amazing but we just… You know shouldn’t get attached! Right? It’s dangerous and might be used against us or something...and...uh…” Once again her lips moved but no tangible words came out as Amelie shrugged before casually reaching out and grasping the back of the chair and effectively trapping her. ”...y-you…uh...Amelie can you just…” 

 

Then she placed herself in between her legs, a single finger brushing along her jawline- just to see what it would do. 

 

Lena was on fire now, her face finally matching her ears in a bright shade of crimson. ”...sh-shit.” 

 

“Something tells me you’re really just saying this for yourself.” 

 

“You’re… Not wrong…”

 

She nodded, fingers gently grasping her chin to close her mouth shut as it hung agape in awe,“I understand what you mean, I understand what you’re saying, but let me tell you this-”

 

A smile crossed those lips and mischief filled her eyes as her thumb gently brushed across her bottom lip. 

  
“I am here for a good time, not a long time.”

 

That was good enough to convince Lena. 

 

“Oh fuck it…” 

 

Giving in, Lena reached up, cupping her face in clammy hands and pulling her in, crushing her lips against her own. A soft sigh of relief released as an entire day's worth of tensing and replaying the same memory over and over again was washed away when an arm circled around her waist and pulled her closer to the edge of her seat and into her chest. 

 

Perhaps Lena wasn’t the only one thinking about the other day. 

 

She parted only to let out a squeak of surprise when Amelie reached down and scooped her right out of her seat, lifting her up. Lena instinctively wrapped her legs around her waist and held onto her shoulders, but Amelie just laughed, peppering the side of her neck with tiny bites as she turned on her heel and promptly walked out of the kitchen and towards the bedroom. As comfortable as the couch was, it was time for an upgrade. 

 

“Relax, I have you,” she chuckled, her hands perfectly placed, cupping both cheeks, squeezing playfully and earning another squeak of surprise. 

 

“Uh huh, you definitely do,” Lena sighed, carefully reaching up and gently slipping off the tight tie holding her incredibly high ponytail. Amelie could leap over rooftops and pick locks in her sleep, but the beautiful curtain of hair that draped over her shoulders was by far Lena’s favorite trick. 

 

With less than practiced grace, the two flopped over onto the bed. Lena became painfully aware of how thin her basketball shorts were against Amelie’s jeans as their hips rolled against each other. She bit her lip, but it did little stop a low whimper from escaping. 

 

Satisfied in reigniting an old bruise, she finally retracted herself from Lena’s neck, sitting back on her knees to slip the black long-sleeved shirt over and off of her body. Lena was breathless at the black sports bra she made look incredibly hot, and she blushed so hard she felt a headrush coming on. 

 

“...Fuck you and your face...” She grumbled, annoyed that there existed a human this attractive currently settled in between her legs.

 

Running a hand through her hair with a soft relieved sigh, Amelie glanced down at the girl who was having trouble looking anywhere else and grinned, “Reciting my itinerary?” 

 

Her eyes finally flashed upwards to meet hers, shooting her a weak glare as Amelie slowly descended upon her.    
  


“God I hate you.”

 

But she just smiled, leaning in and becoming so close Lena could feel her lips graze over her own as she whispered:

 

“ _ Liar. _ ” 

 

And then closed the gap between them so slowly and wonderfully that Lena melted into the mattress and let out a muffled moan.

 

A warm hand trailed underneath her hoodie and across her skin, slowly tracing identifiable patterns upwards until reaching the prize; the lack of obstacle did not surprise her at all, as Lena rarely wore a bra at home. Honestly it just made this a lot easier. 

 

Lena broke away to gasp, rolling her head against the bed and groaning pathetically, clutching the sheets above her head. 

 

For a moment the motions slowed, not in a teasing manner but as she fought past the haze to look up she realized Amelie was distracted. 

 

She was blushing. 

 

The beautiful master jewel thief could not take her eyes off of the girl beneath her as bright crimson began to grow against her pale cheeks. 

 

“Forgive me for the lack of patience darling,” She mumbled, leaning in and placing a quick kiss on Lena’s very confused face, ”But you’ve been on my mind all day, and I don’t think I can wait much longer.” 

 

Amelie quickly scrambled backwards off the bed, taking Lena’s shorts and panties with her like she was yanking a tablecloth out from underneath a tea set, leaving her shocked, kind of cold, and impressed.

 

“Little ol me? I’m flaa-Aaah my God!” Amelie held onto the back of Lena’s knees and pulled, sliding her forward towards the edge of the bed where she stood, purposely colliding her naked form into her hips. The rough fabric of her jeans against her heated center made her a groaning, squirming mess, instantly forgetting whatever wisecracks she was saying as she instinctively rolled her hips against her. 

 

“Yes little ol you,” she rolled her eyes, leaning in and pushing the hem of her hoodie up just enough to place teasingly small kisses in between her breasts, ”How did I get so lucky as to find you?” 

 

Lena meant to say some kind of tangible words, but it mostly came out as desperate gasps- much to Amelie’s amusement. Her pants were slick by now but she didn’t seem to care, humming contentedly with each soft noise and jerk of her body as she trailed her kisses southward.

 

Finally she knelt down and hooked her legs over her shoulders, giving Lena no time to hold in a gasp of surprise followed by a very loud string of curses. This earned a few loud bangs against the wall from her neighbors who were trying to sleep- but she didn’t care, hands shooting downward to grasp fistsful of hair to pull her closer as she groaned and shouted back.

 

“F-fuck off Jack!”

 

Amelie had to force herself away to let out a cackle, resting her forehead against her inner thigh laughing as Lena held her face in embarrassment, but found herself laughing as well. 

 

Eventually pounding on the wall and demands of quieter sex ceased; her neighbor Jack turned on some music just loud enough to cover up Lena’s cries, some of which were purposely exaggerated. However, when one, then two fingers were added, truly exercising just how talented her swift fingers were. Amelie’s arm hooked around her leg and held her hips down as she struggled to keep still, her noises no longer fake for the sake of being annoying. 

 

There was a good chance a noise complaint was going to be filed by at least two of her neighbors as she became thoroughly undone and let everyone know who she was with, crying out her name with a smile on her face. 

 

Amelie remained still, gently nipping at her inner thigh as Lena struggled to catch her breath. 

 

Finally coming down from her high, Lena pulled herself up, clutching at the bed to help her sit up and stare down at the smug thief in between her legs. 

 

Amelie smiled, placing her chin on her leg looking up at her innocently, amused with the flushed face she had caused. 

 

Before Lena could compliment her, the gruff voice from the other side of the wall called out,“ Are you done!?”

  
Amelie laughed, standing up and pushing Lena flat on her back as she unzipped her own pants.

 

“Not even close!” 

 

* * *

 

Amelie awoke a few hours later after they had mutually decided it was time to stop and rest; had there not been a huge heist tomorrow night they would have kept going until the sun came up, but she figured there would be time for that after she had the world’s largest diamond in her possession.

 

Bright light flashed across her face, pulling her out of her deep sleep, but she struggled to open her eyes to see what it was. She instead grumbled and pulled the blanket over her head to block it out. 

 

“Oh, oops sorry,” a soft voice whispered. A laptop key was pressed repeatedly and the light of the screen lessened in brightness. 

 

It took a moment to recognize the sound of fervent typing and clicking, blinking out of her haze as she rolled over and lifted the blanket just enough to see the clock beside the bed reading 4 AM. 

 

“What...are you doing?” she mumbled, turning back to face her and slipping the covers off her head. 

 

Sure enough, Lena was sitting up right against the headboard, computer in her lap and researching the museum, with another tab looking up motel confirmations and a third tab of maps of the next two cities. 

 

“Covering our asses,” Lena yawned.

 

“Oh for God’s sake, will you stop.” She hissed, reaching out and promptly slapping the laptop shut in an exhausted huff, ”This isn’t my first time, now stop worrying and let me spoon you.” 

 

She followed up by slipping an arm around her waist and tangling their bare legs together.

 

“Amelie, this isn’t because I don’t trust your skills. But this is my first time being in association with a smooth criminal here.”

 

“In more ways than one,” she purred, placing a soft kiss to her side that resulted in an immediate squeak and recoil, ”We’ve been planning this for weeks.” 

 

“I know but-” 

 

A lazy hand shot out of the covers and placed a single finger over her lips, demanding silence. 

 

“Everything will be fine.”

* * *

 

Everything was not fine. 

 

The opposite of fine. 

 

Right off the bat it went straight to hell. 

 

Just as Lena suspected, it was a trap. Amelie had the enormous diamond in her hands when the lights flipped on and she found herself surrounded, with weapons drawn on her. 

 

However, this update didn’t come from Amelie- Lena found out by watching the news. 

 

All eyes were on the master jewel thief, and the local news channels were broadcasting it as if it were a live sporting event with the headline of “Will they catch her?” keeping the audience hooked and watching at the edge of their seats. 

 

But Lena was not enjoying it: tv on, laptop open, police radio screaming commands in her ears as her fingers flew across the keypad of her phone, desperate to send another message out. Amelie hadn’t replied since they announced the police had a visual on her but she managed to escape somehow. 

 

_ Amelie where are you. What’s going on I need an update now.  _

 

But again, nothing. 

 

“Fuck fuck fuck this is bad oh Christ this is bad,” she whimpered to herself, her leg bouncing uncontrollably as she pressed the headphones closer, listening in as the police were now searching the building for her. 

 

**I see her! West wing! Open fire!**

 

Lena’s heart stopped. 

 

Seconds later the man reporting live from outside of the museum in front of police tape announced: 

 

**_Shots have been fired! They have a visual and have begun to-_ **

 

_ AMELIE PLEASE REPLY  _

 

The police radio began to scramble, voices overlapping each other and they screamed. 

 

**We lost her! Blood on the ground, confirmed hit.**

 

“No no no no no NO!” Lena ripped the headphones from her head and slammed them against the table, shaking as everything suddenly became too loud. But her silent phone was deafening.  

 

Cupping her hands over her ears, demanding true silence, she forced herself back in control of her own breathing to focus. She had no intention of actually using her backup plan, should the worst possible scenario actually happen. But then again, no one really intends on using an emergency backup plan in the first place. 

 

Yet here she was. 

 

Scrambling out of her seat, she began to shut down the headquarters of their illegal activities, tv and radio off before slamming the laptop closed, swiping it off the table as she ran into her room. She was grabbing whatever clothes were lying on the ground as she proceeded to rip her lazy pjs off and jumped into pants, shoving her feet into shoes at the same time; a master of multitasking while in a panic. She also proceeded to throw her closet open and throw aside anything in her way to grab a backpack stashed in the back behind all of her clothes and shoes. 

 

It contained an emergency first aid kit and enough clothes for a couple of days. 

 

Yanking her oversized t-shirt off, she grabbed a fresh one and pulled it over her head, reaching under her bed until she grabbed onto a metal handle and pulled. Out came the thick, heavy safe she had invested in early in their adventures. Punching in the code with half a shirt draped on her body, it beeped a couple of times and blinked green, indicating the correct code, and opened.

 

There it was, a handful of jewels donated by Amelie and stacks of cash Lena had stashed away. 

 

With the backpack wide open on the floor, she reached into the safe and scooped everything into the awaiting mouth of the bag. 

 

In her panic, she almost didn’t hear something buzzing uncontrollably on the table, freezing on the spot with the laptop halfway into the bag. She immediately dropped the backpack and scrambled over to the table, nearly tripping over her own two feet as she fumbled with the phone in her nervous, shaky grasp before flipping it open. 

 

“Amelie thank God, where are you what’s going on are you-”

 

“Sh...sshhhh…-” A quiet request for silence on the other end. Lena pressed her ear against the phone, just barely making out the light panting and a hiss of pain. The moment of silence made her painfully aware of how hard her heart was pounding against her ribcage. 

 

“I’m...hit, bastards got me in the leg… I can’t move anymore.” She whispered weakly.

 

Lena’s heart dropped to her stomach like a rock. 

 

“Amelie where are you, I’ll find you and-” 

 

“I lied.” 

 

“What are you talking ab-” 

 

“I lied, about hiding stolen gems in your apartment… Blackmailing you with them...You don’t have to help me anymore, it’s too risky.” 

 

Tucking the phone between her face and shoulder, she continued with her plan, shoving the thin computer into the now very full bag and zipping it shut. 

 

“You honestly expect me to just leave you lying in a ditch somewhere bleeding to death?” 

 

Amelie laughed weakly, “I knew i should have bought more cookies… They were so good…” She muttered to herself pathetically. 

 

Lena reached into the closet and grabbed a jacket to slip on. 

 

“Amelie stop, tell me where you are and-”

 

“It’s too late for me, stay home and live your life. Pretend none of this ever happened, just like we wanted it to be.”

 

Lena stopped in front of the door for a moment, bag slung over her shoulder, staring at the phone in her grasp as if it had offended her. Honestly it nearly had, but her mind was made up. 

 

“God you are an idiot…” She grumbled, just loud enough for Amelie to hear on the other end. Lena could barely catch her calling her name before hanging up. 

 

Strapping the backpack tight, she opened the door and walked out, hoping to God that her douchebag neighbor had left his ride unlocked again.

 

* * *

 

Amelie sat in the middle of an alley, dark, cold, wet for some reason, and generally as pleasant as one would expect to be while leaning against a dumpster. Holding the old flip phone in her grasp, she was unable to move or breathe as the back light disappeared, indicating no activity happening after Lena had just hung up on her.  

 

A sick feeling in her gut began to twist her insides; she meant what she had said. She was unable to stand the thought of Lena getting caught and thrown in prison because of her overconfidence. But the long dial tone of no one on the other end set off a feeling of loneliness she was not prepared for. 

 

Amelie hissed, clutching her leg in a sad attempt to stop the bleeding, but to no avail. One good shot nearly through her thigh and she was down for the count. 

 

Thumping her head back against the wall she groaned, watching the sky and listening to the police sirens circle her as they continued to search for her. 

 

This was it. 

 

This is how Widowmaker ends. 

 

Found nearly bleeding to death, alone in the gutter by a dumpster, with a bag full of jewels now covered in her blood. She carefully pulled them out and held them in her grasp, admiring them and the irony of how it would all come to an end. 

 

She laughed, her bloodied fingers gently caressing every smooth and cut edge of the Pharaoh's Eye, the world's largest and most valuable diamond, finally in her grasp. After months of wanting and here it was, in her hands, and yet she couldn’t care less. It could do nothing for her now. 

 

It was only a matter of time before…

 

The roar of an engine snapped her out of a daze, and a blaring white light approaching quickly down the alley. She immediately sent her arm up to block the bright headlight of a motorcycle clumsily making its way into the alley, swerving away from mounds of trash and struggling to maintain balance as it slowed just a few feet from her. 

 

“Amelie!” 

 

She blinked hard as the engine was shut down and the lights turned off, leaving her with temporary white spots in her eyes while the not-so-mysterious rider climbed off the bike with a little difficulty and ran over to her. 

 

Before she could ask a single question, Lena dropped to her knees and grabbed the master thief by the shirt and yanked her in, crushing her lips against her own in a desperate but relieved kiss. 

 

Amelie froze for a moment, taking a quick second to process that she was in fact here, and dropped the precious stone from her grasp in exchange for grabbing at Lena’s jacket and pulling her closer. 

 

“I’m not leaving you,” She says as they parted, “Come on, we’re getting the hell out of here.”    
  
Honestly, it was the best thing she’s heard all night.    
  
After all they had been through, Amelie couldn’t have been more shocked than she was right now. Lena took her hands and carefully pulled her arm over her shoulders to help her stand. Amelie let out a sharp cry as she stood up but bit her lip as the sirens and helicopters seemed to be louder and closing in. Lena held on tight, supporting her dead weight against her side as they carefully made their way to the motorcycle; Amelie did not recall Lena ever owning one before. 

 

“How did you… Where are… What is going on?”

 

Lena laughed nervously, holding onto the bike as Amelie slowly positioned herself to sit in the passenger seat; the ride was going to be rough and hurt like hell, but it was better than getting caught, “I...kind of stole this. We are going out of town until this all settles, and we need to go right now; I’ll patch you up when we’re safe.” 

 

Of course, before hopping on the bike herself, Lena ran over and grabbed Amelie’s bag full of jewels and the giant diamond that all this mess was for. 

 

Amelie shook her head and laughed, her leg twitching in pain as she cackled, watching the not-so-innocent bystander who would scoop up the loot, steal a bike, and would soon drive them both off into the sunrise. She may have permanently ruined this girl’s life, but she didn’t seem to mind; if anything, she jumped headfirst herself. 

 

“I… Cannot believe you,” She sighed, wordlessly taking the bags from her and hoisting them over her own back, allowing for space to loop her arms around Lena’s body as she took her seat and revved the engine. 

 

“This is it, you know. You’re kind of stuck with me now- are you ok with that?”

 

Despite asking, Lena had a confident smile on her face which never faltered, even as Amelie held her close against her chest and leaned in, kissing her cheek, leaving a perfect purple lipstick calling card against her skin and practically purring in her ear. 

 

“I don’t think I have a choice now do I?” 

 

It was a rough start- Lena had only ridden a few times in her life, but it was amazing what fear and excitement could do. Adrenaline coursed through her veins like a sick drug, and she sped off out of the alley and into the city, leaving behind her old life to start anew as a criminal- starting with running multiple red lights and driving in the opposite direction of traffic. They drove into the night with the master thief clinging to her back, who let out a hysterical laughter that became louder as the sirens became more and more distant until they escaped the city. 

 

They never found her. Or rather, they never found them.

 

Lena disappeared over night, never to return to work or the apartment. 

 

They spent the night at an old motel to rest, Amelie’s wounds were tended and dressed while they watched the news, amused as the police continued to scramble to make sense of it all. By the time the sun rose, the two criminals lay in bed, exhausted, naked, and tangled in each other’s arms as they laughed, holding the diamond and watching it glitter in the sunlight.    
  



End file.
